


It's Not Surprising

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I love this lil au so much, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Studying, Tsukkiyama Week, and uh, ima write the kagehina counterpart like asap yall, it's a mashup of some of my fav soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: They said that you would know your soulmate, because the moment you fell in love, the next thing you said to them would appear written on their chest, and vice versa.Or:Yamaguchi doesn't know what to expect out of finding his soulmate; he just hopes nothing embarrassing ends up on his chest.





	It's Not Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite thing ever please love it

They said that you would know your soulmate, because the moment you fell in love, the next thing you said to them would appear written on their chest, and vice versa.

Honestly, Tadashi didn’t think about it too much, but he always thought that it was cute, the idea that you would always remember the conversation you were having with your soulmate when you fell in love. He loved hearing his parents’ story (his dad’s chest read, “Wow, you sure suck at math,” while his mother’s said, “I’m just not a nerd”) because it was funnier than the clichés that he’d always read about.

He wanted _that_, when he found his soulmate. Something stupid, an inside joke, something that would only matter to him and his soulmate, and no one else.

But there was another side to this whole _soulmates _business. Sometimes, if you were careful enough, your words wouldn’t appear until you were ready to confess, an intentional tattooing of your love (should you be true soulmates). Some people were found to have incredible control over their tongues, while others would slip the instant they fell and etch their sentiments onto their soulmates chest without a second thought.

Usually, you had to be conscious of your own feelings to give your words, but sometimes, it came as a surprise to everyone involved, if the feelings were strong enough (and you were just really, really slow to identify them). It all depended on the situation.

Tadashi really hoped he’d be prepared for when he gave his words – and for when he received them.

Tadashi was planning to stay the night with Tsukki – it was the weekend, and they both had so much homework to do, that it just made sense to stay over. He was starting to get restless, trying to keep up idle chatter while they worked to make the time go by faster.

He wasn’t bored – not of Tsukki, not ever. But maybe he was a little bored of his homework. It had been _hours_. High school was relentless.

“…but I just think, maybe if they _communicated_, this sort of thing wouldn’t happen,” he said. He couldn’t remember what he was talking about, but he was pretty sure it was about Kageyama and Hinata. Things had been tense since Kageyama professed that as long as he was by Hinata’s side, Hinata was invincible (and those very words marked themselves onto Hinata’s chest). “Maybe by the tournament they’ll sort it out. I really hope we can go to Nationals this time, you know?”

Tsukki hummed in acknowledgement, flipping a page in his notebook.

“Anyways, there’s a new season of that show coming next week, and I’m about to lose so much sleep over it…” And Tadashi continued to ramble, while Tsukki continued to listen. It was their thing.

“Hey, what’d you get for number seven on our maths assignment?”

Tadashi paused his rambling to flip back. “Uh…here. Do you need help?”

“No, I got the same thing, so I think it’s okay. Thanks.” Tsukki gave a longsuffering sigh and put his head down. “I want to die. Please kill me.”

“Aw, but Tsukki, I don’t wanna live without you!”

“Then die with me,” Tsukki deadpanned.

“Pff, right, okay then _Dazai_. It looks like you’re almost done! We can watch Jurassic Park afterwards if you want,” Tadashi offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Tch.” Tsukki straightened back up. “Only because you want to, fine.”

Tadashi couldn’t have stopped the laughter that bubbled out of his lips if he tried. “Sure, Tsukki.”

“What? If you don’t want to watch them, we won’t.”

Tadashi laughed harder. “Why are you so easily embarrassed? There’s nothing wrong with your cute little dinosaur obsession.”

Tsukishima’s face reddened, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he picked up a pencil and continued with his homework. Tadashi snorted once more before returning to his own work.

Watching movies with Tsukki was always fun, because it showed a side of him that only Tadashi and Tsukki’s family got to see. There was enthusiasm, excitement, when they watched his favorites, or a good documentary, something Tadashi was privileged enough to see through title of best friend.

He always stole peeks at Tsukki during their movies, but this time, it felt like more. Tadashi felt like he could practically see all the stress of the day melting off of Tsukki’s shoulders. A smile tugged at his lips. Tsukki could be mean, but there was this softer side to him too. The one that liked strawberry cake and collected dinosaur figurines and had seen every Jurassic Park movie and dinosaur documentary no less than ten times each.

Tadashi sighed in content and leaned against his best friend. These nights were the best, when it was just them and the comfortable silence.

He was almost surprised when he felt cold fingers nudge his palm, turning to Tsukki curiously, but Tsukki seemed to focus even harder on the TV screen. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time that Tsukki had gotten secretly touchy. Tadashi leaned his head on Tsukki’s shoulder and allowed their fingers to thread together, palms pressed tight. This was another side of Tsukki no one else would ever see. Tadashi was almost ashamed of just how possessive of it he was.

(Almost.)

He didn’t even flinch when Tsukki’s head leaned on his own. This was such a comfortable normalcy for them, after so long of friendship. All Tadashi did was press closer and fight a fond smile every time he felt Tsukki laugh or sigh.

Honestly, it was a surprise he’d never thought much about soulmates.

Tsukki yawned as the credits rolled.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Tadashi asked.

“If you’re tired, we can,” Tsukki mumbled, stretching his arms back.

Tadashi snorted. “You’re the one who was yawning. If you’re tired, just say so, dork!”

Tsukki rolled his eyes, but then, impossibly fond, said, “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi laughed harder. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“You can change first, if you want.”

“Okay! Be right back!”

Tadashi grabbed his clothes from his drawer in Tsukki’s room and headed to the bathroom to change. Everything so far had been normal about the day, but after he pulled off his shirt, a glance in the mirror changed everything. He shrieked.

Then, upon further evaluation, he wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment. _That_ was going to be on his chest _for the rest of his life_.

“Tsukki!” he yelled, marching out of the bathroom with his shirt balled up in front of his torso. “Take your shirt off,” he demanded as soon as he was back in Tsukki’s room.

“_Hah_?” Tsukki stared at him like he’d lost his mind.

“_Tsukishima Kei_,” Tadashi hissed, waving his arms.

When Tsukki saw his chest, he was a bit more agreeable.

Yep. Sure enough, there it was, plain as day. _Sorry, Tsukki._

“I can’t believe this!” Tadashi cried. “Do you know how badly we’re going to get teased the next time we go swimming with the team!”

“I can’t believe you’re freaking out about _that_, and not the fact that we’re soulmates,” Tsukki muttered, but Tadashi kept going.

“I am going to have _shut up, Yamaguchi_, on my heart for the rest of my life! We’re a walking meme now! This is so stupid!” His outcry quickly faded into a fit of laughter. “This is _so_ stupid.”

A small smile tugged at Tsukki’s lips. “It’s not surprising, you know.”

“Nothing about this is,” Tadashi agreed.

“Are you going to finish putting on your pajamas, now that you’re done shouting?” Tsukki asked. “Seriously, my whole family probably knows by now.”

Tadashi slapped his hands over his face. “Oops!”

They did know, by the way, and Akiteru made sure they would never live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously please validate me in the comments im so soft for this xkjhkhgj (and lemme know if you wanna see the kagehina counterpart fic)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
